Madison's Dad
Madison's dad is never seen or named but he is mentioned a lot by Madison online in her journal. He is also mentioned in ''My Scene: Masquerade Madness''. He is a businessman who lives with Madison and her mother, and his birthday is April 23rd. He forced Madison to take piano lessons when she was little. History In 2002, Madison said her dad is clueless about fashion even though he tries to stay up to date, so they go shopping together. Their holiday tradition is to go to the Christmas tree at the Rockefeller Center and then go ice skating. He gave her a pom pom hat when she was young that makes her feel dorky when she wears it, but she wears it anyway because it makes him happy. Madison's new year's resolution was to spend more time with her dad. In 2003, Madison went on a ski trip with her friends. Her dad joked that there would never be enough room in the car for Madison, her friends and all of their clothes. He owns a limo that Madison gets around in. For Valentine's Day, Madison spent the day with her dad (her "all-time favorite Valentine"). Ever since Madison was little, his nickname for her was "LoveBug", so she got him a mug saying "Be My LoveBug" for Valentine's Day. On the 22nd, he treated Madison and her friends to a night on Broadway. He picked them up in a limo and gave them each a pink rose and tickets to the best show. After the show he left Madison and her friends with the limo driver, telling him to drop them home safely when they were done with their night out. In March, Madison was invited by her dad to go to the Bahamas with him for a business trip. In April, Madison wanted a puppy, so her dad gave her the idea to volunteer at an animal shelter because wanted to do something to make a difference. A few days later, when Madison still could not decide, she took her dad to the shelter and he helped her to pick a puppy. On his birthday, he and Madison had brunch and went to a museum to see a photography exhibit. They then had dinner and went to an opera, and he enjoyed himself. In May, he talked to Madison about her maybe dating one of his co-worker's sons. She was worried at first, but decided to give the son a chance after learning he plays guitar. Madison went on a date with the son in June, and found out his name was Ian. He and Madison went to London and, while he did business, she shopped. She and her friends went to her dad's swim club. He treated Madison and her friends to Indian food in the Village. In September, he wanted to meet Sutton, who Madison had a crush on. They all had an Italian dinner together and bonded. A few days later he made Madison sort out her closet because it was getting too crowded. She gave some things away to a women's shelter. Madison threw her friend Bryant a going-away party. In November, Madison's dad ran a marathon and completed it. It was 26 miles long. He later bought her a dress for Thanksgiving dinner. She normally doesn't like him to buy her clothes because she doesn't like what he picks, but she liked the dress he chose. On Thanksgiving, he had dinner with Madison and her mom at a restaurant. In December, Madison went shopping for holiday decorations with Nolee because he thought some of them had been trashed by accident. On the 9th, they did another tradition when the family gets dressed up, goes to Times Square and sees a ballet. Then they had dessert at a French restaurant. For Christmas, he got Madison a blue suede purse, but she didn't like it so she changed it for a cashmere sweater. In 2006, he had connections to a hotel with a rooftop pool. Madison and her friends were allowed to spend the summer there. Category:Characters Category:Males